Valium
by Don'tReadMyStories
Summary: This is a songfic for the song "My Mom" by Eminem. This songfic also has a mix with Eminem's "Mr. Mathers -Skit-" and "Deja Vu." Thanks to jelissalover, hazelgrul, and Th Ghst f Slss Frnc. Jackson overdoses on Valium.


Jackson opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small prescription bottle. He pushed down on the lid, then turned it to the left. He poured several small, blue pills onto his palm--at least twelve--then tossed them into his mouth. He turned on the sink, then put his hands together under the faucet, collecting water. When he had enough, he poured the liquid between his lips. He swallowed the contents that filled his mouth, throwing his head back as he closed his eyes.

_My mom loved valium and lots of drugs  
__That's why I am like I am 'cause I'm like her  
Because my mom loved valium and lots of drugs  
That's why I'm on what I'm on 'cause I'm my mom_

After a moment, Jackson turned off the faucet. He stared at his reflection in the mirror.

_My mom, my mom  
__I know you're probably tired of hearing 'bout my mom  
__Oh-ho, whoa-ho_

_But this is just a story  
__Of when I was just a shorty  
__And how I became hooked on va-al-iu-um_

After several minutes of standing there, Jackson became weak. He put his hands on the sides of the sink, supporting himself. His breathing was shallow. He had to physically force his eyes to stay open so he could look at his reflection.

His pupils were dilated. He rubbed his eyes with one hand as his vision blurred, having trouble holding himself up.

_Valium was in everything  
__Food that I ate_

_The water that I drank  
__F***in' peas on my plate  
She sprinkled just enough of it to season my steak  
__So everyday I'd have at least three stomach aches_

Jackson wanted more. He needed more.

_Now tell me, what kinda mother would wanna see her  
Son grow up to be an under-a-f***in'-chiever_

_My teacher didn't think I was going be nothing either  
"What the f*** you stickin' gum up under the f***in' seat for?  
Mrs. Mathers, your son has been huffin' ether  
__Either that or the mother f***er's been puffin' reefer"  
But all this huffin' and puffin' wasn't what it was either  
It was neither  
__I was buzzin' but it wasn't what she thought_

He reached for the bottle, but accidentally knocked it off of the counter.

The pills scattered all over the floor.

_Pee in a tea cup?  
__B**** you ain't my keeper  
__I'm sleeping  
__What the f*** you keep on f***in' with me for?  
Sl*t you need to leave me the  
__F*** alone  
__I ain't playing  
Go find you a white crayon  
__And color a f***in' zebra_

Jackson staggered toward the small tablets. He bent over to pick them up, but fell over, hitting his head against the floor hard. But he felt no pain.

_My mom loved Valium and lots of drugs  
__That's why I am like I am 'cause I'm like her  
Because my mom loved Valium and lots of drugs  
__That's why I'm on what I'm on 'cause I'm my mom_

Jackson couldn't hold his eyes open anymore. He allowed darkness to take over.

_Wait a minute, this ain't dinner  
__This is paint thinner  
_"_You ate it yesterday  
__I ain't hear no complaints did I?  
Now here's a plate full of pain killers  
__Now just wait till I  
__Crush the Valium and put it in your potatoes  
__Ya' little mother f***er  
__I'll make you sit there and make that  
__Retarded f***in' face  
__Without even tastin' it  
__You better lick the f***in' plate  
__You ain't wasting it  
__Put your face in it  
_'_Fore I throw you in the basement again  
And I ain't givin' in  
__You're gonna just sit there in one f***in' place  
__Finnickin' till next Thanksgivin' and  
__If you still ain't finished it  
__I'll use the same s*** again  
__Then when I make spinach dip  
__It will be placed in the s***_

_You little s***  
__Wanna sit there and play innocent  
__A rack fell and hit me at K-Mart  
__And they witnessed it_

_Child support, your father  
__He ain't sent the s***  
__And so what if he did  
__It's none of your dang business kid"_

"Mr. Jackson?" The voice was low and slow to the dizzy teen, echoing in his ears. There were several knocks at the door. "Mr. Jackson? Mr. Jackson?"

Several other low-pitched voices joined the first.

After a minute, the voices were closer.

"Mr. Jackson?" It was a man. "Mr. Jackson, can you hear me?" After a pause, he said, "Okay. He's not responding. I'm gonna need an eighteen gauge left AC right away."

A woman spoke. "BP is ninety over palp. Respiration's at eight. Okay. I'm tubing him."

"D.M.C., this is medic forty-one."

A voice came from a walkie-talkie "Medic forty-one, this is D.M.C. base. Go ahead."

The woman said, "He's cold. Spike him back and grab the back board."

"Okay. Got it. On three. One…Two…Three…" He grunted. "Let's move."

_My mom, there's no one else quite like my mom  
__I know I should let bygones be bygones  
But she's the reason why I am high on what I'm high on_

The paramedics rolled the stretcher though the house until coming outside. They hurried toward the waiting ambulance.

Other medics helped them to lift the stretcher into the back of the vehicle.

The doors slammed closed.

_Cause my mom loved Valium and lots of drugs  
__That's why I am like I am 'cause I'm like her  
Because my mom loved Valium and lots of drugs  
__That's why I'm on what I'm on 'cause I'm my mom_

After over twenty minutes, the ambulance was gone and the crowd of nosy neighbors had dispersed.

This incident left several people to wonder what had happened.

_My mom  
__Loved valium  
__Now all I am  
__Is a party animal  
__I am what I am_

_But I'm strong to be finished with me valium spinach  
__But my bars only last about two minutes  
But I don't wanna swallow it without chewin' it  
__I can't even write a rhyme without you in it  
My valium, my va-al-iu-um man_

In the ambulance, the man spoke into his walkie-talkie. "D.M.C., we have a teenage male found down, unresponsive; possible overdose; substance unknown. Pulse is sixty and thready. Respiration's eight. He's intubated and we're bagging him now; BP: ninety over palp. Patient is cool, pale, and diaphoretic; has aspirated. G.S.E. is three. We'll update enroute. E.T.A.: ten minutes."

_Man I never thought that I could ever be  
__A drug addict  
__Nah, f*** that I can't have it happen to me  
But that's actually  
__What has ended up happenin'  
__A tragedy  
__The f***in' past ended up catchin' me_

_And that's probably where I got acquainted with the taste ain't it?  
Pharmaceuticals are the bomb ma beautiful  
__She killed the f***in' dog with the medicine she done fed it  
Feed it a f***in' aspirin and say that it has a headache_

The doctor pushed the doors open, walking toward the group of young teens.

An Asian girl quickly stood, turning to look at the man. She was worried. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"_Here want a snack  
__You hungry you f***in' brat  
__Look at that, it's a Xanax  
__Take it and take a nap  
Eat it," But I don't need it  
_"_Well f*** it then break it up  
Take a little piece and beat it before you wake Nathan up"_

_Alright Ma you win  
__I don't feel like arguin'  
I'll do it  
__Pop it gobble it and start wobbling  
__Stumble hobble tumble slip trip then I fall in bed  
With a bottle of meds and a Heath Ledger bobble head_

"I'm sorry. We lost him."

_My mom loved Valium and lots of drugs  
__That's why I am like I am 'cause I'm like her  
Because my mom loved Valium and lots of drugs  
That's why I'm on what I'm on 'cause I'm my mom_

* * *

_Thanks to all of my readers, especially jelissalover and omg-degrassi._


End file.
